<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harris is not a good person by Bujeong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070584">Harris is not a good person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong'>Bujeong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Adrian Harris Being an Asshole, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Child Abuse, English, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, POV Adrian Harris, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian is not a good person, and it's time to prove it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrian Harris &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Adrian Harris/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harris is not a good person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**I do not condone relationships involving minors in real life or the attitudes and activities the characters engage in, fanfic written for entertainment purposes only**.</p>
<p>Well... I hope you read the tags carefully before reading :T as I've really wanted to do something with dark undertones lately, try new things in really kinky tags with Stiles. Adrian is one of the characters I think fits the bad guy role the most, but maybe I'll try with other couples and younger Stiles (or play with the shotiles tag without mentioning the age to leave it to your imagination).<br/>Feel free to give ideas, I've seen some authors get requests, I'd like to try something like that too, you found on tumblr as bujeong666.<br/>About this fanfic, I don't know if it's appropriate to upload another more explicit part, I'll do it depending on how well it's received.<br/>And remember, this is all FICTION content written for the sole purpose of ENTERTAINMENT, none of it is subject to reality and I disapprove of it all.</p>
<p>Sorry for my bad english</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrian Harris is not a good person and he's tired of pretending it, he must admit.</p>
<p>He was not a good person, he knew that at six when he let his father beat his mother nearly to death for a mistake he made without mentioning something, preferring instead to play with his toys in the backyard while listening to his mother's cries, he knew it too when he started school and in biology classes dissecting live animals seemed more exciting than feeding and raising them, and he knew it in adulthood when fantasies of abusing, abducting and manipulating took over his sleepless nights in a way that seemed disturbing.</p>
<p>All that had never been realised, to his terrible misfortune, or it wasn't until a new high school student appeared before his eyes who not only revived his dark side, but also his sexual appetite in a romantic way. It was like love at first sight, he looked at Stiles as a good toy to fill and abuse, but he also saw him as something worth loving and venerating as one should, like a pathetic religious believer in a renaissance image. It was worth humiliating himself that way, and soon, Harris found himself masturbating with the thought of Stiles haunting his mind night after night.</p>
<p>Adrian Harris was not a good person, he knew that when he found himself sneaking quietly into the locker room when Stiles had a class in the gym, stealing the odd item of clothing to sniff and rejoice at the youthful stench, even unzipping his trousers to pull out his cock, hot and hard, to masturbate to the touch of the fabric and his hand as his group did their sports hour, leaving him with a reminder that it would soon be his.</p>
<p>And he was definitely not a good person when Stiles approached him (because he pretended very well to be a straight man, who followed the rules and would punish anyone who did an improper act at school) telling him somewhat alarmed that he had a crazy stalker among the students at school and telling him he would look into what happened and talk to the principal (he never did) ...</p>
<p>But, that was all going to come to an end at some point... He knew it, He wasn't an asshole who didn't know that impunity wasn't like in the TV series where the villain gets away with it. He always imagined that at some point he would slip up and be discovered by the teenager in mid-straw or by some teacher, to his luck it wasn't that that spoiled everything... to his misfortune, it was a boy who seemed interested in his young student and a job promotion.</p>
<p>The principal told him one afternoon that he would be transferred to a school in the neighbouring town and that made his blood boil with annoyance, he hadn't turned it down because he wanted a good salary and because he had always longed to get away from there, from the stupid town that had nothing good to offer (only a certain person who lived among his wettest dreams), but that would only take him away from what could be his true love and that frustrated him... that and the fact that apparently the boy's suitor was gaining more and more of his trust.</p>
<p>He knew it was bad, he knew it when he began to devise a meticulous plan that would make him stay forever with Stiles away from suitors who had nothing to offer; a plan that would make his most perverse needs satisfied and his heart warm with love.</p>
<p>And within hours of leaving for a new place, in a new city where no one knew him, he did. He held the steering wheel of his car tightly, overflowing with boxes that looked annoying but weren't at all waiting, with the chloroform in his jacket waiting to be used on his victim quickly, as he watched Stiles just walk in the dark to his jeep, and knew it wasn't good when he got out of his car, strategically parked in a blind spot in the car park he'd discovered during all that planning, and he ran up to the teenager from behind and covered him with the chloroform soaked rag until his thin body became immobile leaving him at his mercy, and he knew it when he carried the boy in his arms feeling a thrill, and carried him to his boot, where he tied him up with bondage and covered his mouth with some used, semen soaked pants he had used that morning to satisfy his dark needs, covering him afterwards with duct tape for the sole purpose of making sure the boy wouldn't wake up trying to get it off. And he knew it when he saw what he did, and without touching his heart, he locked the boot and continued on his way to his new home.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks 4 u comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>